Council of Five
by RememberStars
Summary: An AU of the events that happen after NWN 2, from the view point of Neeshka. MOTB will be referenced, especially after KC comes back from travels. Elanee bashing. Nothing too bad, besides some weird pairings  Moire/Brelania, Qara/Torio  PG-13. Please R&R.
1. Never Forget

Never Forget

I once more sigh, picking up another book. Funny, never thought in all my life I'd be actually accepted here, no less reading books with others. I never thought much about my future, instead mostly relying on my quick wits and fast hands to get me out of situations. Yet the group of them taught me something. They made me see that I actually had brains to compliment my skills. They believed in me. Odd bunch we were. More like a circus. Still, no matter what I said to them, I honestly liked them all by the end. Well, until that night we entered the Haven. I don't think I need to tell you what happened, but Sandra's death hit all of us hard. Dugal the most I think. He truly loved her. He had failed her. Failed her in the worst possible way. He could only watch as she died. He lashed out, and it was only through his heroic efforts that his emotions were in check. But it was too late. The gang had broken up.

Elanee was the first one to go. She was probably the only dislikable character of us all. She loved Dugal, practically worshipping him, but he only viewed her as a sister. She left us, angry that Sandra's death affected him so much while, in her mind, there was still her. Dugal just stood there, and I remember the words he whispered to me on our way back to Crossroads Keep: _'It's all over isn't it?' _I might have assured him that it, in fact, wasn't all over. But I think we all knew. It was over. I was his second closest friend. Probably Khelgar took the title of the closest to him. The two of them had been tramping around the world for a little bit before finding me. Saved my life he did. I owed him; still owe him to this day. Yet I will never pay it off. Hm, next to go was Bishop. This was not surprising. Bishop's loyalties were clear, he only cared for himself. Dugal saw him off with a smile, even when the two of them would fight for the fate of the living world; they still bantered and joked like it was old times. Shame Bishop had to die. I think we all liked his rough mannerisms. We might not have admitted it, but we did.

Qara was the most surprising. She joined the enemy. She had a lust for power that none of us could imagine. Still, Sand…. That magnificent bastard saved her life. He refused to put the final blow to end her misery. Dugal was the next to go. I don't know what happened to him, nor does anyone else. Except Jerro, but he ain't exactly talking having been dragged off by Demons to pay some debt of his. I swore I saw gramps there. But after Jerro, everyone else dropped off one by one. Casavir took a hit for Qara, preventing her from getting crushed. Sand turned into a golem and stopped the rocks; he managed to live that day, but barely. I still see him every now and then, but he isn't the same. He just waits…. Waits and wonders when Dugal will return. Grobnar died protecting that damn machine of his. I still cry every time I hear one of his songs that Deekin plays when the remainders of us all get together and reminisce. Khelgar was the only one who left unscratched physically, but mentally he was worst affected. He just sits at Crossroad keep, and when he thinks no one else can see him, he cries. He mourns Dugal, feeling ashamed. Still, after the few years it's been, Khelgar is starting to get back up again. King of the Ironfists, so we don't see much of him anymore. I barely escaped by sliding under the last falling rock. I was the last one to get out. Qara came out just before me with Sand. The only one who no one knows about is Zhjaeve. I tend to fancy she is going across the stars, watching over Dugal and making sure he is alright.

But out of the survivors, we all split up. Khelgar and Sand live now in Crossroad Keep as its protectors. Qara and I decided to head back to Neverwinter, with a surprise addition to our crew. Torio, the damn Luskan ambassador came with us to face her trial for the crimes she committed against humanity. It was a long journey. I thought I would kill her before it ended. Still it didn't stop me from being surprised what happened next. The three of us actually became friends. Real friends. Hell, we all live together in the same house now a day. Well, with the old Captain Brelania, and her 'prisoner' Moire. Ah, I remember that tale. Dugal was part of the City Watch, and managed to capture one Moire alive. He defended her in court, and instead had her transferred to the careful eye of Brelania. I was back at the Sunken Flagon when this happened, so most of it is hearsay. Still, the two of them hit it off after realizing that they weren't too different after all. Just took different paths in life. Well, anyhow, apparently they both got drunk one night, started playing cop and robber, and three years later, still keep us awake with their kinky sex in the middle of the night. I never thought it possible to have so much stamina. I honestly fear for our sanity if they keep up at this rate. But I've been telling myself that for the past three years, so who knows? Anyhow, Torio has now reformed. As a captain of the Neverwinter Military Forces (reformed after the Luskan wars as the military power of the Sword Coast) Qara (surprise eh?) was assigned to protect and guard Torio from doing anything that might be detrimental from the aims of the nation. Not that Torio would dream of moving from her comfy position, normally under Qara with no clothes on. How those two keep at it all this time is still beyond me. Still, guess I'm the only one left.

Neeshka: Tiefling, Greatest Thief in Neverwinter. That's me, the great noble. The five of us make up the five most powerful people in Neverwinter, minus Nasher. His Nine only keep control due to our efforts. Well, that was before Khelgar anyway. He does a nice job as Nasher's number three, behind Nevalle and Dugal, if he ever returns. Anyhow, getting distracted there: we all have important jobs to do to keep the City of Neverwinter in tip-top shape in daily running. Torio is the political advisor, accurately gauging what effect any action will cause on international relations. Qara is the military mind, calculating the moves that any enemy, whether foreign or domestic, might take against Neverwinter. Moire and Brelania control the sectors, Morie has a tight control on the Docks, while Brelania holds the Merchant Quarters. They work together as a team to make trade smooth and easy, all the while removing civil unrest in the areas. Oh what's that? What about me? Guess you could call me the underworld contact. I weave in and out of different circles, sometimes a high class aristocrat, others a poor starving beggar in desperate need of some food. I am the most versatile of the group. Still, I can feel my days coming to an end. Soon I'll be quartermaster of the Blacklake district. If only Dugal was here, then we might have a leader. One that could lead the city of Neverwinter to control all of the Sword Coast. Nasher is weak and dying, he admits it himself. As we talk to him, he confides to us that soon he will have to step down as King. The one person who would be able to take the throne and unite everyone is Dugal. However, unless if Dugal comes soon, then the crown goes to a third party, one who might spark civil war in the city. Axel. Moire fears him most of all. Apparently she worked for him, yet even with her testimony, we can't lock him away. If he is to become King, then it will be a total civil war. That we can be assured of.

However Sand placed it best: Never forget you fought alongside Dugal in the great war. You are the council of five. Never forget that.

Our motto….. Never forget.

**A/N: Damn this seemed a bit weird. Okay, I had no intention of actually writing this. Until I started. Disclaimer: I don't own this… it belongs to their rightful owners. Might become smutty soon, I'll have to see about that. Still, a bit AU. All will be explained next chapter when I'm not totally exhausted and wanting to faint.**


	2. Never Lose Hope

Never Lose Hope

**A/N: Okay. Here's the scoop. I started this way past the time I was supposed to go to sleep, and my sleep pills were probably got in the way of any logical thought to what I was writing. So here is the premise of the story. It is between NWN2 OC and the end of MOTB. This is focused on Neeshka, and the adventures of the surviving group. I took some liberties with the plot, creating the ability to save both Sand and Qara, and that they both live in the end. Oh, and Moire/Brelania is totally a crack thing on my part. But I love it, so it's staying around. As for Torio and Qara, eh, I always thought the two of them were lesbians anyway, so no harm done. Yeah, so major femme slash, though not with Neeshka. Yeah, she is totally bi, but still: her heart belongs to the KC (in this story called Dugal). Though she does have a brief relationship with a women name Katherine Ettil, the third of my OC's to have beaten the game with. That is until he comes back. Which means, I probably will extend this story out past his return. Oh, and another of my OC's that I've played with (This was my third victory of both campaigns, and about seventh attempt. Shows how many times I've played this game.) will appear. His name is Jach Reyer. Dugal lacks a last name. So, there. Behind the scenes of the council of five. Lastly, the council of five does not refer to Neeshka's group. Instead, it refers to the antagonistic power that will be explained at a later date. Lead by Axle.**

**Anyway, why does Neeshka not get any love? Everyone hates Elanee, but she still is the only romance option. Okay not everyone, but I can't find many people who like her. Or Casavir for that matter. Notice why neither one of them appears in my story. Nor does my favorite character in Bishop, but that is merely because he is too awesome to appear in the story. Also I liked his sequence in MOTB, where he says he is happy to face full erasure. I totally respect that. Also, Shandra. As you probably can tell from the first chapter, I totally respect her. The creators of the game got it totally right with her. I always cry when she dies. Especially when Ammon Jerro is so remorseful afterwards. I also cry everytime I see West Harbor. How could anyone do that to a defenseless village? My real life character might be a Chaotic Neutral Wizard/Rogue, but even I have a heart. Glad the King of Shadow pays for his crime. But ignoring that, I do actually like the romance options in MOTB, Safiya is hot (and pretty cool) Gann is just freaking awesome. I fell in love with him by this line: "My crime? It is a serious one - you see, I am too handsome to look upon." My brother was next to me at that time, so I asked him 'Can we keep him?' The answer was yes. I also am totally in love with Kaelyn the Dove. I like her resolve in the face of defeat after defeat. Part of my story will take place during her crusades. With a totally random character (who I have not played with) as her main love interest. Lol, the thing in the parenthesis sounds so wrong. Okku is a beast. A fucking bear god. A FUCKING BEAR GOD. Excuse me, I just need to clear my head. By screaming lots and lots of times. Because he is just….. PURE AWESOME.* Also, who here things Kaji is the cutest thing ever! He is just adorable. If you go through the whole track of speech about what he can do, his last lines are: Bah, I give up. I useless, go away. He sounds so sad, I just want to pull him out of the computer and hug him.**

**Right, I actually have a romance pack downloaded where you can romance Bishop and Neeshka, and not only that, but you can also have MOTB endings with Bishop, Neeshka, Elanee, Casavir, along with the normal Gann/Safiya. Also, you can flirt with them all. So, give it a good look at.**

**Here is the link, if you are so inclined. (****?showforum=166****) Ignore any spaces yadda, yadda, yadda. Oh, and there is no www, remember that. Muy importante. So there is no mistake at that part. Though, if you do add it, it doesn't do anything wrong. Yeah, so my respects to those people who took the time and effort to create such a thing. They are really nice and kind people, so go over there, and talk to them. Tell them Madwolf sent ya.****

**Anyhow, do not own the rights to the game, but you knew that, didn't you? I do own two copies of the game actually. Also, totally want to get Neverwinter Nights 1 and said series. Which would be FUN! I hope. Yeah, sad that there are no more games of NWN2 and barring a miracle settlement between Atari and Wizards of the Coast, that the city of Neverwinter will never have another brave soul defend it in the time of its greatest need. I NEEDS MORE NEVERWINTER NIGHTS! Okay, almost done with my rant. Last thing is R&R. If you read but don't review, then YOU WILL FEEL THE FURTY OF MY WRATH. MY WRATH BEING MY GIANT FIST PUNCHING YOUR FACE.*** Hm, maybe I do need to add more meds to my regimen. Okay, rant over. And now my arm hurts, which means the story will wait until tomorrow. Not that you will know that, seeing how the whole product will be finished and posted before you get a chance to see it. **

**Preview, we go back to the fight with the King of Shadows, and how that ends with everyone. Mostly, however, Neeshka and her personal battle inside her head.**

**Notes: **

***I love the word Awesome. Awesome, tee hee.**

****They probably will run away, screaming that you were sent by an evil beast, but hey, that's just all part of the territory.**

***** I will not actually punch you in the face. Nor do I have a giant fist. I will merely pout and be more (if possible) annoying. Also, I will spam you with Elanee fluff….. yes I do hate her.**

Never Lose Hope

Chapter Two of the Council of Five

George Freeman

Code Name:

Madwolf.

1111

11

1

Pain. Torment. Anguish. All these feelings went through my head. I can still feel the torture, the feeling of Black Garius running his hands on my thigh. I can't even begin to describe what he did to me. Just… just for once, I wished I hadn't followed Dugal. That we had parted paths that day at Fort Locke. The Shadow Reaver, the one man to make my life a personal hell, continued to do those horrible things to me, the rape, the beating, the cuttings (I still have the scars, all across my body. All of them covered with the clothes I wear. Each one still hurts as if they are fresh.) I still remember the screams, the blood coming from my body. Spilling, drenching the floor, all the while laughter from my torturer. But my heart hardened. I knew, I knew that even if he didn't love me, not the way he loved Sandra, not even if he hated me (which I knew he did not) that he would still come to save me. He would do it, for the world. He had to face the Shadow King, to face him in battle, to fight for the world that he loved oh so much. And boy was he a fighter. A warrior first class. Yet he was still a fast as a whistle, his hands only inferior to mine. He was the only person to ever catch me when I wanted to hide, the only man to ever capture a more delicate part of me, my heart. But, I lose the track of the story. Well, enough about me… since I could fill a book about what I felt at that time. But still, I knew he would come. I knew it! I was so glad once he came. So glad. He could end my suffering. I slowly limped to him. I said words, what they were I cannot remember. What I do remember though is that I held my hope that he would come. Come to save me.

And he did.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I meant to write more, but I just need to get past this writers block. Argh… well I have two stories coming up, that will run as this goes on. One is a Doctor Who Fan Fic about the tales of Madame Vastra and her maid Jenny. The other is a Homefront Fan Fic about the aftermath of taking San Francisco, and the joining of British, Russian, and Chinese forces into the war. I'll explain everything more then.**

**Well, that's all for now, sorry again. And like always, please R&R**


	3. Never Forgive

**A/N. I just want to thank Lisa who commented. I have taken your (and my brother's advice) about the story.**

**It is honestly people like you who make me a better writer.**

**I edited the first chapter.**

**Second chapter, I understand totally was terrible. I did not do it justice nor myself. Hopefully this will make up for it.**

**Also, this next chapter will have more story (though I can't promise anything on the Author Notes :xp) **

**Okay, last note: I can't remember everything said, so I'm adlibbing a bit here.**

**So, here it is. The trials of Black Garius.**

**Never Forgive**

I stumbled over to his side. I could scarcely believe it. I needed to touch him, make sure this was all real. As my hand touched his, I knew it. He was real. "Dugal…. I knew. I knew you would come. I held out for you….." I whispered, holding the cut on my stomach. Dugal instantly noticed it, and was by my side instantly.

"Neesh…." He said his voice brimmed with anger, fear, and dare I say it: happiness? He didn't say anything more, just applied a bandage to my wound. I didn't speak either. No, now was not the time. Instead it was time to confront the man who had done this. Who had killed so many, who had destroyed everything that Dugal had held dear. It was our time for revenge. Black Garius, in his black shadowy way, moved slowly into sight, smiling his damn smile. As if he knew something we did not.

"Ah, the pieces are assembled. I'm glad. Perhaps now all the loose ends will be tied together. And just in time." Dugal clenched his jaw, but refused to spit out the venomous words that were forming inside of him. I, however, was not so restrained.

"Yes the pieces are assembled. We will kill you. Just like we killed the rest of the Shadow Reavers!" An angry voice rang out, just as I opened to speak. The runty dwarf had spoke up for the rest of us. Khelgar, shook his fist at Garius, and again I was impressed by his courage. The courage to say what he believed to be true in the bottom of his heart. Something I don't think I had. Or even have to this day. "Or by the Gods my name is not Khelgar Ironfist!" He shouted out loud, ready to fight one last fight.

"Ah…. But do you fight united?" Garius asked. "I can see the splinters of the group all coming apart. You don't honestly believe that everyone would follow your leader to the end did you?" He asked, and turned (as did we all) to look at a shape that grew larger as it came through the door that no one had noticed existed. Casavir whispered his name, the rest of us were shocked. Well, maybe just me. I couldn't believe he betrayed us like that, despite the fact I had seen it with my own two eyes.

"Miss me?" Bishop drawled, as Dugal turned to face him once more.

"Of course Bishop. It gets _sooo_ lonely without your witty comments. I honestly believe that I should just take you right here and now so we can finally get past all this betrayal. Since we both know that's what marriage is for." Dugal shot back.

"Come back when you lose certain body parts, and gain others." Bishop answered, a smirk settling on both men's faces.

"Well, guess that won't happen any time soon." Dugal once more answered in the same jovial banter he had shared with Bishop the whole time the two knew each other. Suddenly, his face grew serious, saddened by the loss of his friends. "This is it though. Our last little joke before the end isn't it?" His voice dropped, as did his eyes. We all knew, one would live and another would die. That was how it always worked. Bishop lost the smile in his eyes, and for once admitted the grim truth with no jokes or happiness lining his voice.

"This is it. Who wins gets to move on to the next round." Dugal nodded, then turned away from Bishop, instead whispering one last word that none of us heard. None except me. But I promised I would never say what those words were. Because he would tell me in a second the opposite of what he just said. Black Garius chuckled at this scene, apparently amused by the struggles of us, the mortals.

"Ah, but that is not the only one who is going to leave is it?" He asked Dugal, shooting his glare at me. "What about the one who needs freedom? Freedom from your kind. Those who persecuted her because of her demon blood?" I felt a draw to Black Garius, irresistible, pulling and grand. It overwhelmed me as I slowly walked towards Black Garius, trying to struggle. But I couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Bu…. But I can't. I have to join him. I'm so sorry Dugal." I told him, slowly inching closer and closer to Black Garius. But then, suddenly two voices picked up.

"Neeshka, I need you here. At my side." Dugal said, pleading me to stay with him, to fight one last battle by his side. To fight the evil that infects the land. Yet the other voice, the rough dwarven voice of my drinking partner, was the one that convinced me. Convinced me to stay.

"Come on Tiefling…." He muttered. At that point I knew. I knew I had to stay. No nicknames, no hurtful words. Just Tiefling. I owed him. I owed them all. So, I gave my answer to Garius, screw everything else. Screw my freedom. Screw my demon blood. Because I was happy. Happy right here, standing next to the one I loved, and probably my best friend of the lot (minus the one I loved of course.)

"No. I refuse. I will not betray the only ones who have ever showed my kindness. You tortured me. You abused me. You raped me. I. Refuse." I answered Garius, my anger flashing through the need to go. Since I had a greater need. The need to stay. To stay and help Dugal and Khelgar. To help those I loved more than any others.

Garius merely shrugged. "You are not the only one I talk about demon…" He said, looking squarely at Sand and Qara. "What about you elf? What do you want? To stay with a man who values the raw power of a sorceress over the wisdom of a wizard?" He asked, trying to tempt Sand over to his side. The witty elf just grinned, before cocking his head to answer.

"Sorry, but no. I kinda like living. Anyway, if I go, who would look after the girl?" Sand asked, grinning like a fool. "Also, I do support the winning side, and my money is on Dugal here. No need for me to change my bet after he led us here is there?" He shot back at Garius, who for the first time seemed to lose his composure for a second. He left Sand before turning to Qara.

"Ah, Qara, what about you? Would you join me? They hold your power back. You know it." Qara just stared at Black Garius. She slowly stepped forward. Once more did Dugal try to speak up, but this time Qara shot a glare at him that instantly shut him up. It was firey and angry (to say the least) sending chills down my back. That look could kill if it wanted to.

"I accept. These fools have always held me back. They don't understand true power. The power to destroy as well as build. But you do. I pledge myself to you, Lord Garius."

"I was worried about that…" Sand muttered under his breath. Qara was throwing away her life. And all we could do was stand there like idiots, waiting for her to realize the mistake she made. But Garius moved to the next contestant. However before he could whisper a word, four people spoke up to stop him from even offering.

"I will not betray Dugal to any extent. Anyway, I like a good fight." Khelgar piped up.

"The Knight-Captain is honorable. I would die to defend him." Casavir (the paladin always made me itch. Except at that one moment. There I actually liked him) answered in his dead-pan voice. Boring, but at least he stood up to his morals. Something I couldn't say about another member of our crew.

"The Kalach-Cha is honorable, and he will defeat you." Our favorite mysterious Githzerai said, gripping onto her staff just a bit tighter, as she too held back the anger that Garius made us all feel.

"Why should we join you? It doesn't sound like much fun…" The childlike gnome answered. I would have hugged Grobnar if I wanted to touch him. He pretty much placed what we were all feeling perfectly. Why join when we knew what Dugal was capable of?

Black Garius still had one more person to talk to. "Why, Ammon Jerro. The King of Shadows is very forgiving. And think about it, he can offer you back what you have always wanted. Your family…. And the demons. We knew what you did to come this far. We can protect you from them. For eternity need it be." He said, tempting Ammon with the one offer I didn't think any of us could honestly blame him for accepting. Qara was for power, Bishop for survival. But family was family. If one was to rip me from this group (who I thought of as my family) and then promise to bring them back to me, I would accept in a heartbeat. But Ammon Jerro, he laughed. Plain laughed in Garius's face.

"To join you would be an insult to my intelligence. You offer mere words, while I have seen the Sword Barer do much more then you promise. I will enjoy killing you." The older Jerro answered, raising his sword ready to fight Garius to the death if it meant the end of the King of Shadow's. This was his goal in life. He would not come this close to only fail. This much I could see in his eyes.

"Then the lines are set for battle. I am disappointed. I hoped more would join us. No matter. We can battle here and now. The King of Shadows will rise tonight. Whether or not you want him to or not." Garius turned to his new 'allies'. Dugal sighed, and raised his sword. He didn't offer words. There was no need. We knew what was at stake, what he had to do. However he did whisper something to me. The last thing I ever needed to hear. I knew what I could do. I knew what I had to do.

'Never forgive those that hurt you.'

Next Chapter:

The battle actually begins (and ends) against Black Garius.

**A/N: I hope I did much better this time.**

**Also the words that Dugal whispered that only Neeshka heard was 'I forgive you.'**

**This contradicts his statement to Neeshka about never forgiving those who hurt you, because Bishop (as his friend) hurt him bad, but he still didn't hold to his own advice. Which will lead to a emotional part next chapter.**

**1,724 words of actually story. 1,922 words in total. Four pages. I hope that everyone enjoyed it, and will tune in next time.**


End file.
